Egyptian Intrigues
by Sanni York
Summary: While the gods have their relationships the humans have theirs. Will a mistake from the heavens move two people together? Just be cautious as not to stand in the way for them…


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially not the gods. But I do own this first character though…

The landscape was silent, only the wind and the sand moving making soft noises. As a contrast to the golden brown desert the sky was a defiant blue with no clouds to be seen. It was hot, as it always was but he felt it just as pleasant warmth. Of course, how could he otherwise? He lived here, he had designed this land, this secluded place where utterly little water found its way to and most living things stayed away from. It was de-voided from watchers.

Except for him of course. This was the only place he could ever be alone at. He let his gaze slowly drift over the horizon. It was beautiful, as he had made it to be. The desert was his. However, he had after some time let a river flow through it, at one end of the huge desert. They called it the Nile, the ones who had asked for it. The gods, well the other gods. For he was kind of a god himself. Though more to be compared to nature.

Yes, the gods had asked him for a fertilizing source, meaning water, for no life could survive without it, not even the gods. He had given it some thought. His desert, made to be dry, voided from life, would suddenly be the carrier for the gods themselves. He had frowned and thought of what they might do to the land. Much like an old woman worries about her garden when there are youngsters in the area.

So he had put the river close to other waters, in the end of the desert, to disturb it as little as possible. The gods had seemed pleased. Not as he had changed anything if they weren't. They were the ones borrowing space in his world. The desert was his. A place given to him by a force so much more powerful that anything; nature itself. She was just and had thought him worthy of such an enterprise. He was glad she approved of his idea of the area. A desert. Really, nature was nature and was meant to support life. But the desert also was one of many places on this world she could hide away in.

Though that was a long time ago. It was also a long time ago the gods lived in Egypt, as they had come to call it. In stead they had given it to the humans, an animal they had designed to look like them. He had watched the development silently from afar. First he had thought of stopping them, but then he had changed his mind, remembering Nature would not like that. So he had let them be, and watched it. After a while though, he had lost interest and gone back into the vast desert, leaving the humans to do whatever they wanted. They didn't possess enough power to damage the desert anyway.

---

Anubis was leaning against a pillar with folded arms, watching over the fruitful land before him. It was like a garden; something planted and planned, known by him in every detail. Though the inhabitants noticed nothing of it, they didn't even realise he was watching it. For the best as well.

It was beautiful, and he was happy he didn't have to spend his whole time in the underworld or in the judge's chambers. You didn't see much of the outside from there. Though it would be strange if he had to, because not even Osiris remained there all the time. The only god dwelling in the dark was Ammit, and Anubis personally thought it was best that way. She was not the most pleasant creature to look upon and not due to ugliness but more of hideousness. She scared quite a number of the Egyptian gods, though most of them didn't admit it.

The place Anubis was currently at was one of the gods' outposts in the human world. The Golden City; NubNewet was a beautiful calm place in-between the human world and that of the gods. It was named golden not for the material, that did indeed cover much of it, but as to the surroundings. The fields grew golden three times a year and the world around was lush. It was a leftover since the inhabitation of the gods. The pharaohs had made a good job preserving it.

He didn't turn when he heard steps approach. It the god wanted him something he would know soon enough and if they did not want him anything, then fine. He preferred it that way when he was here. Of course though, he could have no such luck today and the god stopped beside him. "Thinking deep of various things as always?" The voice was a bit raspy, though young, as young as it could get for a god that is.

"What is it you want, Wepwawet?" Anubis asked courtly, wanting the wolf god of war to go away. Depending on his mood he could get a real pain in the ass, but mostly he was calm for someone at his position.

"Irritated huh? Well, you won't be for long, I'll leave soon. It is just that Horus wants to see you." Wepwawet smirked a little. "Have you done something now, or what?"

Anubis closed his eyes for a second, bowing his head and snorting. "Well, I doubt that is any of your business." He looked at Wepwawet, willing the other back a step.

"Well, forgive me then. I was just curious. Nothing much has been happening lately. I think we all are a bit frustrated."

Anubis sighed. "Yes, I suppose you are right." He eased off the pillar and started to walk inside. "Well, I'll be going then. Don't cause any havoc." He smiled knowingly at the war god and then turned around to seek up Horus.

Wepwawet sorted amused and turned around to look at what Anubis had been looking at for so long. "Absolutely not."

---

The corridors became darker the further he walked and were lit by torches that cast swaying shadows behind the pillars and stands keeping decorative but deadly spears, clubs and maces. Anubis minded none of that as he mused over the reason why Horus would want to see him. Again he sighed, now for another reason and hung his head for a second. The sky god had wanted to see him awfully lot lately. In truce, Anubis could think of no situation when he was really needed. And if Horus wasn't able to handle something he would hardly be capable to do so.

Still he had to admit it. It wasn't entirely unpleasant to be near the great god. Anubis had ignored it for some time and hence being able to enjoy their closeness without seeming suspicious. Suspicious for what? That he liked being near Horus? Really, that wouldn't be a big deal. But deep inside he knew it would be. Maybe that was why he hadn't mentioned any of it to none, not even to Set.

Ah, Set, the god of the desert and darkness, one of the most powerful gods. He was also Anubis best friend and had been such since childhood. Though he had been a real trouble maker and even killed Osiris at one point, Anubis still had a weak spot for him. He smiled to himself. The god was a gremlin, really. But he had turned, becoming Ra's protector when he made his journey over the sky every day. That had been a good day for him. Still, he was rather dark and mysterious. It was no surprise as why most of the humans feared him, not when he controlled the storm itself.

Even though he had been such a bastard, and Anubis had pointed it out to him, he still hadn't given away any secrets Anubis had entrusted in him. That would seem surprising for most outsiders. It was how Anubis preferred it. Set had at one point had a relationship with Horus. It had surprised Anubis and somehow it hadn't. Seeing the gods' history it would almost be expected. It was in their youth, when they hated each other, incongruously enough. Set had come one morning to Anubis and had looked tired and weary. After caring for him as was customary for a friend Anubis had sat down and waited for him to explain things.

It had taken a while with much hesitating; something Anubis was unaccustomed with when it came to Set. The god was usually heated, with a rough temperament so Anubis hadn't really known how to react. Then he had admitted his relationship with the sky god. At first Anubis had been stunned, not really surprised, he just didn't know what to say. None of them really knew Horus as they didn't spend time with him; he was kind of Anubis' enemy also, due to his and Set's friendship. As a good friend he had told Set he supported him if he felt that what he did was right for him. Of course he would not stand in the way of love, how now that could be the case.

It didn't last. Anubis narrowed his eyes at the unpleasant memory of Set's and Horus' last real fight. It wasn't one he would have wanted to participate in. Loosing an eye or his testicles, no, they could keep to those battles. After that, they hadn't seen much of Horus. Until he had started calling for Anubis. Speaking of which, he god now stood in front of the double doors leading to the sky god's room. They were carved in solid gold, decorated with all kinds of beautiful stones, each as precious as a human life for the human themselves. Since there were no kinds of guards in the whole palace there was no one to see him arrive, nor anyone to open the doors.

That was no problem however; the doors silently swung open themselves.

With a last thought of backing out of this he stepped into the cool room, darker than the corridor and felt the doors close up behind him. The room was silent and he waited patiently for the inhabitant to show himself, as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Unlike the corridors, the room wasn't lit by torches but white and blue light still made its way through rifts in the curtains. It was cosy, a morning aura even though it was afternoon.

A movement to his right made him leave the thoughts and he concentrated on his self-proclaimed task; staying courteous. That was the best way to handle it. Ignorance. If Anubis didn't know, there would be no problem.

Horus approached him without much sound and Anubis waited for him to stop. He could barely make out the light clothing, a loin-cloth in white cotton with golden linings. Avoiding looking at the body, which he already knew was firm and sunburnt, he met Horus' gaze. Since there were only gods around they didn't wear their characteristic animal heads. Horus' green eyes gleamed at him and for the first time it was clear what he wanted.

"It has been quite a dull time the last few days, hasn't it?" He asked stopping only a few decimetres away. Anubis held his gaze as unable to look away and felt something close to dizziness. "It has. Wepwawet is up to something…" He tried to small talk; distract himself and hopefully Horus too. It didn't work.

"Why don't we do something to pass the time then?" Horus asked, smiling invitingly at Anubis. Said god had a hard time breathing, something bottling up in his throat, and he seriously didn't think it was from repulsion. He licked his lips and backed a few small steps. "What do you suggest?"

Horus smirked.

---

Atemu sat up in bed, his breath ragged. He felt tensed all over and even trembled from time to time. Something had happened, though what he didn't know. With a heavy sigh he fell back down in his soft pillow and closed his eyes. Whatever it had been it had felt awful. He swallowed and licked his lips, feeling dry. He didn't, however, want to go up and get something to drink, it didn't feel safe enough. Opening his eyes he looked into the ceiling that was dark, not even illuminated by the moon since clouds had formed in the sky.

'Maybe it's because it's dark…' He thought as he lazily turned his head towards the far away side of the room where the balcony was at. The thick curtains billowed slowly in the wind that in a few days would increase. The raining season was closing up, but this year it would get heavier. Most years it didn't rain this far up in Egypt. The dark clouds that had gathered in the sky was foreboding and giving many the creeps. It was rarely dark like this in Egypt and it was like a bad omen from the gods.

Isis however, Atemu's most experienced foreseer and high priestess, had sensed nothing of the bad the people were talking about. Some had taken it to their hearts and worried no more while others snorted at it. Of course this had to be a bad omen from the gods. Some old men mumbled something about a woman as a high priestess, seeing that it was highly unusual. Atemu however had been certain of her when he had inherited the throne from his father. He had let Isis stay at her post that his father had given her.

'Better get some sleep.' With that he closed his eyes and after a while deep breathing was all that was heard.

-----------------

This is a try. I have really just a poor idea of where this is going. Any thoughts, opinions or whatnots are appreciated, though flames will be extinguished with the latest technology. :P

And the title is horrible but I always have a hard time deciding what to name my stories. Should really be the easiest and most creative thing to do, but still...


End file.
